1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates, in general, to avian decoys, and primarily to standing duck and geese decoys, etc., adapted to rotate back and forth, side-to-side about a vertical axis.
2. Background Art
It is often desired to have a decoy spread (a plurality of decoys arranged on a field or the like) with one or more of the decoys providing a wind generated, side-to-side movement about a substantially vertical axis. The prior art discloses windsock-type decoys, or hard bodied decoys rotatably mounted on vertical stakes.
Such decoy spreads are typically set in the field well before daylight and the ease of setting up the individual decoys is critical. While windsock-type decoys are normally fixedly attached to stakes so they can be set up quickly as one piece units, stakes for hard bodied rotatably decoys are set up first and then the decoy bodies are set onto the top of the stakes, typically causing the user to align the top of the stakes with small holes in the bottom of the decoy bodies, which is difficult and time consuming.
Another problem with prior art decoys is that they typically include rigid leg portions which often break off during transport to and from the field and sometimes drag or become tangled when the decoys are set up in snow or fields with high vegetation, thus interfering with the movement of the decoy bodies.
Another problem with prior art decoys is the space required to transport and store hard bodied decoys. One solution is to make such decoys with separate head and body portions for easy transport and storage, but the user must be extra careful when attaching the head and body portions together to insure that the head portion is properly positioned on the body portion.
Nothing in the know prior art discloses or suggests the present invention.